Come Back Down
by Ohana Caroline
Summary: Ele apenas queria se livrar da realidade, a maldita realidade. " ...  Muitas vezes é a fuga de uma realidade difícil de lidar a nível consciente." Ele se matava aos poucos. Ele se destruía e ele sabia disso.    .:SasuSaku U.A:.


Come Back Down

_Por Hana Haruno Uchiha._

_**OoOoOo**_

"_**Don't have to be alone**_

_**With what you're going through."**_

"_Não precisa ficar sozinho_

_Com o que você está enfrentando"_

Injetou o liquido branco em sua veia e abaixou a cabeça. Em pouco tempo todos aqueles entorpecentes misturados ao álcool fariam o efeito desejado.

Inalar ou injetar, não fazia mais diferença para ele.

O suor escorria pela sua pele branca. O quarto escuro rodava ao seu redor, logo não ouviria mais risos ou choros, seria somente ele novamente, sem sentimentos e sem culpa. As mãos tremiam, os olhos ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos. Ele sentia como se o seu cérebro estivesse em pane.

"_(...) Muitas vezes é a fuga de uma realidade difícil de lidar à nível consciente."_

"_**Carrying the ones you lost**_

_**A picture frame with all the thoughts**_

_**I know, you hold inside"**_

"_Carregando aquilo que você perdeu_

_A moldura do retrato com todos os pensamentos_

_Eu sei, você guarda pra si"_

Limpou o suor de sua testa e levou a mão aos cabelos negros. A música baixa que tocava, era misturada com a respiração acelerada dele. Levantou a cabeça. O efeito alucinógeno havia passado e em pouco tempo o seu quarto não rodaria mais e ele estaria de volta à realidade.

"_**Start to breathe and fake a smile**_

_**It's all the same after a while**_

_**I know, that you are tired"**_

"_Começo a respirar e finjo um sorriso_

_É tudo igual depois de um momento_

_Eu sei, você está cansado"_

De volta à realidade.

Ele odiava a realidade. Odiava lembrar-se de sua miserável vida, e das coisas que ele queria esquecer. E sim, ele esquecia, depois de cada dose ingerida. Ele não era perfeito e às vezes queria fazer de sua vida um lugar melhor.

Já haviam lhe prometido que tudo mudaria, mas ele sabia, sempre soubera, nada iria mudar, não para ele.

"_**You're coming back down**_

_**You say you feel lost, can I help you find it?"**_

"_Você está voltando atrás_

_Você diz que se sente perdido, posso te ajudar a achá-lo?"_

Ele se levantou, queria tomar um banho. Suara demais nessa última dose.

Olhou-se no espelho, as olheiras haviam aumentado. Elas entravam em contraste com seus olhos ônix e as bochechas levemente rosadas. Ele sabia que aquilo o fazia mal, ele sabia que estava se autodestruindo, e ele sabia que o vicio tomaria conta de seu organismo rápido demais.

Ele era fraco, ele não conseguia enfrentar seus medos, ele ainda sofria como uma criança, ele ainda se sentia mal pelos seus atos.

"_**You're coming back down**_

_**You don't have to tell me what you're feeling**_

_**I know what you're going through**_

_**I wont be the one that lets go of you"**_

"_Você está voltando atrás_

_Você não precisa me dizer o que está sentindo_

_Eu sei o que você está passando_

_Não serei aquele que te abandona"_

Saiu de seu pequeno quarto, era hora de encarar a realidade. Ou talvez não, só precisava trabalhar para ajudar algumas pessoas que ainda amava e sustentar seu vicio diário.

Acabara o trabalho, queria voltar logo para casa**.**

Estava suando, precisava de sua dose diária novamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas narinas inflamavam cada vez mais.

"_**I hope that you can find your way back**_

_**To the place where you belong"**_

"_Eu espero que você possa encontrar seu caminho de volta_

_Para o lugar de onde você pertence"_

Ele se matava aos poucos. Ele se destruía e ele sabia disso. Ele não fazia nada para mudar, ele não conseguia mudar. Ele sabia que todas as pessoas viciadas tinham um único caminho, e esse caminho chegava rápido. Ele esperava a morte bater em sua porta e levar sua vida desgraçada embora.

Ele apenas queria se livrar da realidade, a maldita realidade.

"_**All this time is passing by**_

_**I think it's time to just move on"**_

"_Todo esse tempo está passando_

_Eu acho que é hora de se mover"_

Ouvia-se batidas na porta negra. Ele não atenderia, não dessa vez.

Ela queria o ajudar, mas ele não queria aquela ajuda, ele não queria aquele coração que ela queria lhe entregar. Ele não iria mudar tudo o que sempre havia acreditado. Não iria escolher outro caminho.

- Abra, por favor, Sasuke-kun! – Ela gritava. Ele podia imaginar o semblante triste, os olhos marejados e aquelas madeixas róseas que ele tanto gostava.

Mas ele não abriria, não para ela, não para quem havia lhe entregado o coração. Ela não merecia vê-lo assim.

Fitou as seringas e os sacos plásticos. Inalar ou injetar, não fazia mais diferença para ele.

"_**I know, that I can't hide"**_

"_Eu sei, que eu não posso esconder"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais uma oneshot \o/

Bom não sou boa em fics com bastante capitulos, sempre abandono elas no começo oõ

(Detalhe: Exclui mais de três vezes a fic até ficar do jeito que eu queria, eu sei, sou uma negação ¬¬)

Os trechos acima são da música _Come Back Down – Lifehouse _

Estou viciada nessa banda, ela é tão mara *-*

Bom, eu estava lendo **Aos 17** da **Oul K.Z** pela milésima vez(recomendo *-*) e me veio a inspiração, e também, por que tem uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e infelizmente está nessa merda dessa vida. =/

**Droga ****é um lixo. Viva a vida \o/ **Por mais difícil que seja a situação existe pelo menos duas escolhas.

Ahh, quero agradecer pelos reviews nas minhas outras fics e pelo carinho de vocês, muito obrigada T_T

É tão bom receber review, por isso façam uma escritora feliz nessa fic também *-*

Amo todos vocês =)

Beijinh'Os


End file.
